


Late

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis is late in coming home and Minako is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. The challenge was to write a ficlet that was written from the point of view of at least two characters and the word limit was 100 - 500 words.

Minako looked at her watch waiting for him to arrive. He had promised to be back home by a certain time and now that that time had passed, Minako was worried. He usually never was this late, though it wasn't completely unknown for it to happen.

\----

He ran as fast as he can. He lost track of the time because he was distracted by some lady who had decided to offer him food because he was so cute. Always hungry, he couldn't resist her offer and forgot he promised to meet Minako after she returned from school. Now afraid that she would do something desperate (after all, it was Minako), he kept running, hoping he would be fast enough to catch her before she went looking for him.

\----

She sighed and tapped her foot.

"I bet he got lost while investigating. I wouldn't be surprised," said Minako with another sigh. She started to leave the house and then saw him screeching to a halt outside.

\----

"Minako!" he yelled when he saw her. He ran up to her and rubbed up against her leg while she petted him on the head. He may be a talking cat, but he was still a cat and so enjoyed what many other cats did. After all, that woman wouldn't have given him food if he wasn't a cat.


End file.
